Deceptive Perspectives
by Rago Dragovian
Summary: Why had Kazuya and Jun chosen to pursue a relationship in the past? Why did it fall apart? Perspectives of the Tekken cast slowly peel away the mystery from the lies during the Iron Fist Tag Tournament. Meanwhile, a dark power lurks in the shadows.
1. Bitter Virgin

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

_You never looked at me like you did him. He was always special, your eyes always lit up when he was around, and yeah, you tried to show anger but I knew what was going on. I knew the truth. Your anger at his experiments was just bullshit because you wanted __**him**__. You never even looked my way! Let's face it, you were lenient and tried to put-up with his bullshit because you fell for the bad boy. I bet you just wanted his money! You dropped all the charges that you so convincingly touted as being a grave matter without any sort of explanation why!_

_Did you know? I had fallen for you so easily… I had wanted you from the very beginning. You were everything that I had sought out in a woman. Bright, intelligent, independent, fearless, and oh-so-perfect in every possible way. I wanted you... and you never looked in my direction. You were always concerned about a low-life wretch like HIM! _

_I thought that once the job was done, I could get to know you better. I could have a chance with you… but you left without so much as a goodbye and I only found out twenty years later that you had his fucking child. On some level, I knew. I had done enough snooping to learn of how he died. The bastard deserved it! We were only supposed to be partners in an investigation on Mishima Kazuya and YOU compromised yourself with him! I bet that he never really gave a damn about you. I wonder what you were thinking when you died, Jun. Did you regret wasting your love on that sadistic devil of a man? _

_You should've chosen ME! I was willing! I was ready! I WANTED YOU! YOU WERE MY DREAM GIRL!_

_I fucking hate you, you stupid bitch! Why the fuck did you have to pick HIM!? WHY HIM!? Mishima Kazuya, of all people! _

_I NEVER got over you. No woman was on par with your standard. I almost married one woman whom I got close with. She looked very much like you but I realized that I just wanted to pretend that it was you. She ended-up fucking my assistant, the bitch. Not that I care, she wasn't you after all. _

_I threw my life into my work. I was so madly in love with you that I just never pictured being with anyone else. I don't think I'll ever be happy. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING BITCH HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE KAZUYA AND NOT ME!?_

_I've done nothing but become a workaholic. It's the only reason I live. It's so important to me that I framed an innocent man as being part of this mafia syndicate just so I could clear my record. Yeah, I knew the true assassin for hire was Nina Williams, but framing that guy was much easier to pull off. _

_I don't think there is anyone in the world that I despise more than that bastard, Mishima Kazuya. I don't care if I don't stand a chance against him! I'll just shoot him to death, if I ever come across him!_

_Fuck him and fuck you for picking him, Jun! I'll never forgive you! What was wrong with me!? It should have been me that you chose!_

* * *

Lei Wulong glared at the two stupid bitches that had treated this fight as if it were a game. Lili and Asuka were keeling on the floor in pain over their brutal defeat. Wulong had been particularly unmerciful toward Asuka. He had always hated her since meeting her prior to the fifth tournament. She reminded him too much of Jun except Asuka was a much younger and far more brainless version.

"I can't believe you, Mr. Lei!" bellowed Asuka in righteous indignation, Asuka got up and charged at Lei in anger. "How could you team-up with a bastard like him!?"

"Asuka, wait!" hollered Lili in a panic, "Watch out!"

Asuka charged at Wulong without a second thought as to what she was doing. Wulong gave a visage of disdain. The stupid little bitch needed to be put in her place. As Asuka got nearer, she was slammed onto one of the knight statues in the far wall of the Snow castle. Feng Wei had made a surprise shoulder attack to her left and smashed her into the suit of armor.

"AHHHHHH!" screeched the harlot, Asuka spat blood as she held her dislocated right shoulder in pain. "Y-you… Y-you TRAITO-!"

Wulong rushed and slammed his knee upon Asuka's sternum. Asuka coughed blood again. Wulong held Asuka by a chokehold on her neck and hoisted her up in the air. Asuka glared at him hatefully. Wulong spat in her face. Asuka shrieked in agony.

"How about I have some fun with you?" said Wulong revealing his insidious nature, "Let's see how grown up you are, little girl!"

Wulong started to tear at Asuka's shirt. Asuka's eyes widened in terror as she saw the glint of insanity within Wulong's eyes. Wulong ripped off Asuka's shirt to reveal a blue bra. Asuka couldn't shake her head in protest as Wulong kept his chokehold on her. He inspected her body greedily. Asuka began kicking futilely as Lili shouted for him to stop. Wulong ripped off Asuka's bra unheeded and tore Asuka's blue vest off. This caused Asuka's pants to loosen. Wulong grabbed her belt so as to twist it. He broke it off and then threw her pants off. Asuka began crying as Wulong ripped off her panties to reveal her womanhood.

Wulong grinned lecherously at his examination of Asuka's ample bosoms and her trimmed pussy. Her nude body was for him to enjoy as he pleased. His free hand moved to begin touching her mounds. Asuka continued to cry while yelling in anguish. Lili tried to muster herself to her feet so that she could stop Wulong's sadistic debauchery but she wasn't moving quickly enough. Wulong's arm was forcefully stopped inches away from Asuka's chest.

Wulong turned his putrid glare toward Feng Wei. He had been psyched to do what he wished with the tramp in his hand.

'_Perhaps he wants first dibs?' _thought Wulong speculatively, '_I wouldn't mind having my way with the blond bitch first.'_

"Why are you stopping me?" snapped Wulong growing impatient, Wei had simply chosen to stare sternly at him. "These whores deserve punishment. They choose to dress like sluts so it's my duty as a police officer to… _teach _them a lesson."

"I shall not allow this irredeemable behavior," said Wei sternly, "Competing against them as warriors is incomparable to this deplorable action. Let go of her and allow them to leave freely."

"How dare you!" snarled Wulong enraged, "Want to play it as some stupid honor code? Fine! This is simply the victors enjoying the spoils of battle! Nothing more! Now, let go of my hand. This arrogant bitch needs to be taught a lesson in manners."

Wei was not pleased by that revolting response. He put pressure on Wulong's hand causing Wulong to try and disengage his wrist. Eventually, Wulong dropped Asuka to use both his hands to untangle himself from Wei's grip.

Asuka scampered off toward Lili and the two hurriedly left the area. Asuka would never again view either of those two men in the same light as she once did. She had severely misjudged both of them.

"Tch, you're too soft," said Wulong condescendingly, "The new generation are a bunch of whores and prostitutes. A measure of reality will give them a nice, long, and _hard_ life lesson."

"Perhaps we should go our separate ways," said Feng Wei disgusted, "If this is how you are going to behave then you will be a hindrance to me in these proceeding tag encounters."

Wulong stopped glaring and stood up more attentively. He couldn't afford to lose Feng Wei as a teammate.

"Alright, you want a challenge, correct?" posited Wulong brashly, "Well, I'm not the sharpest detective out there for no reason. I know where you can face a member of the legendary Mishima family. Interested?"

Feng Wei appeared contemplative for a few moments. The opportunity to fight against and possibly defeat a legendary Mishima…

"Very well," said Feng Wei nodding his assent, "However, I shall remain behind you at all times."

Lei Wulong shrugged his shoulders. He would use Wei for his own ends. Wei was a capable fighter and once he caught Kazuya at a weak point then he could capitalize and murder Kazuya in cold-blood.

"He should be coming here soon."

* * *

"Asuka, Asuka, are you alright?" asked Lili immediately feeling foolish, Lili kept a firm hold of Asuka's hand. "No, of course not… ugh! Look, I'll call Sebastian and we can-"

"No!" shrieked Asuka trying to get out of Lili's grip of her only good arm. Lili was able to hold on. "I… I don't want anyone to see me!"

"Asuka, listen, we need to get you-" Lili's reply was stifled when they heard sounds of fighting.

As they turned the corner within the Snow Castle, they had come upon a room with the two crumpled forms of Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix. Lili stood in momentary surprise.

'_Who could have beaten these two so badly?'_

Lili heard a flight of wings and looked up to see - to her absolute shock – an angel fly away from one of the open windows into the black winter night sky. Lili turned her attention in front of her to see the infamous Kazuya Mishima had turned towards their direction. He eyed them as if gauging to see if they were a challenge.

"Please wait!" said Lili in desperation, she held one hand up as a sign of peace while using her other hand to hold Asuka's in a vice-like grip. "W-we don't want to fight! We were just leaving!"

Kazuya glared at them suspiciously before he got a better look at Asuka when she tried to bolt from Lili's clutch. Kazuya took a more relaxed posture as he casually began to walk by them.

"Pitiful," muttered Kazuya as he walked away toward the area they had just come from.

Asuka cried in shame at what she had just endured. Lili glared hatefully at the Cold-blooded heir.

"How dare you say that!" barked the rich girl impetuously, "Apologize to her, right this instant!"

"Lili! Just fucking stop it!" cried Asuka shrilly, she began crying again. "I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Truly pathetic," said Kazuya condescendingly, he turned to face them again, "You're the complete opposite of her in every conceivable way."

"What!?" snarled Lili in righteous anger, "What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Explain yourself, Mishima!"

Asuka looked down on the floor. She knew whom he was speaking of. She had researched her family after learning of the war crimes of her cousin Kazama Jin.

Instead of explaining himself, Kazuya disappeared from sight. He didn't care for the trivial feelings of two girls who had obviously bargained for more than they could handle. Their pain was of no concern to him.

Asuka broke free from Lili's grip and fled. Lili could see the tears streaking down Asuka's cheeks before the girl had run off.

"Asuka, please stop!" yelled Lili to no avail.

Lili chased after her. Outside was full of snow and it wouldn't be good for Asuka to catch pneumonia on top of her already battered condition.

* * *

"So, it's you," said Kazuya entering the throne room, "Hmph, it seems my original reason for coming here is long gone."

Feng Wei prepared for battle. Excitement bubbled within him for the battle he was about to face. Lei Wulong snarled at Mishima Kazuya in hatred.

'_It's his fault that I never had her!'_

"Prepare to die, you arrogant prick!" growled Wulong, "This match will be what shapes the rest of our lives!"

If either Wulong or Wei could defeat a legendary Mishima then they would be hailed as legends among men. The Mishima family was only known to lose against each other. Nobody else could match their legendary strength. Paul Phoenix and Hwoarang had come close at some points in their life but they were largely unknown and ignored by the mass public. This was sure to be a spectacle remembered for the ages if they could pull it off.

'_Maybe I'll even get to become CEO of G-Corporation!' _thought Wulong greedily, '_It's only fair after what he took from me!'_

Wei struck swiftly. Both men eagerly wished to defeat the legendary Mishima Kazuya.

* * *

She kept running to catch-up. Asuka was already out of the door into the snowy depths of the harsh weather. Lili ran blindly in the snow to try and find her friend. Internally, she was cursing Lei Wulong and thinking of any possible charges that she could have her attorneys try the man with. He wouldn't get away with what he did!

"Asuka!" said Lili tiredly, coming to stop to see Asuka in the distance.

Shadowy figures surrounded Asuka who collapsed upon the snow. Lili panicked and rushed towards her. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if anything happened to Asuka.

* * *

The clash was an utter failure. Wei was hopeless against Kazuya. It appeared to be an evenly matched fight at first but Kazuya didn't tire as quickly as Wei. Wulong's interference in order to cripple Kazuya hadn't worked well. Kazuya handily beat back his attempts and continued to focus relentlessly upon Wei's weakened body.

Wulong held to his feet by using the rickety support beam to hold himself up. He glared hatefully as Kazuya tossed Wei's lifeless body to the ground. Feng Wei was dead. Kazuya had seen to his extermination. Kazuya focused his predatory gaze upon the frightened Wulong.

"Damn you!" snarled Wulong in fear and anger, he pulled out his .44 Magnum to aim it at Kazuya. "Die, you fucking bastard! Die for taking that woman from me!"

"She pitied you," replied Kazuya in a monotone, Wulong's eyes widened at that unexpected response. "And she was right. Look at you, you're pathetic. Williams told me about what you did after researching what her sister was doing in the fourth tournament. You never tried to better yourself or grow stronger so she had no interest in you."

"You're a cockroach that does little more than harass people weaker than you. You arrested a man under false charges, you just tried to rape a schoolgirl who happens to be her niece, and you did nothing but whine for more than twenty years. It would be amusing, if not for the fact that it was so pitiful."

"Shut the fuck up!" screeched Wulong in denial, "It's all your fault! You must've raped her! That must've been what happened! DIE RAPIST!"

Wulong pulled the trigger only to hit empty space. In his delirious state, he stared around the area in confusion only to finally look below. Wulong didn't have enough time to scream as Kazuya effectively delivered a lightning screw uppercut sending Wulong tumbling down below into the depths of the cold caverns. Kazuya snorted upon seeing the stupid look on the coward's face before he fell down there.

Kazuya turned back around to look out the window. The dark presence that he had sensed was no longer here. He had sought out the sinister power in order to obtain it all for himself. He transformed into his devil form and flew out of the window. He didn't care about smashing right through it. His only attention was focused on that beacon of darkness.

He would find it, wherever it may be.

* * *

Several days later, Wulong awoke groggily as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He instinctively went to cover the pained portion of his leg only to back away from the horribly sharp stinging. He looked to see that he had accidentally shot himself with his gun. Lei's face contorted in rage.

'_Fucking Mishima!'_ thought Wulong livid, '_I'll kill him yet!'_

Wulong painfully got up as he looked around for an exit out of the dank shithole of a cave. Wulong felt something land behind him all of a sudden. Wulong stiffened as he turned around in fear.

The mighty form of the ancient Ogre bore into his eyes. Wulong's eyes widened in panic as he stood still out of fear. Wulong didn't have much time to even scream as the green beast covered Wulong's face with its unearthly hand. The world went black.

Nobody would ever see or hear from Lei Wulong again.


	2. Bastard Son

_I never could understand. How could mother have chosen to be with __**him**__? How could she have been so deceived as to fall for that man's trickery? My mother was no fool, she was an intelligent and loving person. _

_At first, I had assumed that my mother had allowed her kindness to get the better of her. But this was clearly a mistake on my part. My mother was no fool and was able to sense evil far better than I ever learned how to. Her psychic powers would have immediately warned her of what sort of monster lurked underneath that vile façade of a human being. She would not have been so readily deceived._

_Something was clearly amiss. Obviously, my mother hadn't been fooled and that bastard was pure evil. Therefore, something else must have occurred. Finally, after defeating the demonic Jinpachi in the fifth tournament, I realized the truth. It was the only possibility that made sense._

_My mother had clearly been a rape victim. I was forced on her by that fucking bastard and he had used her for his own sickening pleasure because she was getting too close to trying him for his animal rights violations. It fit the reason why she had dropped the charges and fled out of fear after he had taken her virginity forcefully. _

_This revelation only made me hate looking at the mirror more than usual. I always saw him in my reflection. I was just a curse that had ruined my mother's life and I was better off dead so that I didn't harm any more people than I already had. I was always forced to fight and endure for my survival no matter what. I had to fight Ogre in the third tournament, I stopped myself from killing Heihachi in the fourth tournament despite the fact that he would always try to come after me, I vanquished the Devil form of Jinpachi, and I survived Azazel's self-destruction. _

_I still sought out death. It was the only prospect that a monster like me deserved. I was a curse that harmed everyone close to me. I had nearly killed Hwoarang because I lost control during our fight in the fifth tournament and so I helped revive Alisa so that Xiaoyu would be protected from me. It was the best that I could manage._

_As of now, I search the old records of events during the second iron fist tournament. Heihachi had mostly destroyed everything during that time period because they had reminded him of Kazuya but I hoped to find something intact. I wished to confirm what I knew to be true. Any remaining doubts could be put to rest._

* * *

Jin sat comfortably in his chair at the CEO desk of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He had managed to wrangle-up some hardwiring and connected an old tape recorder to his personal laptop.

In the video was the outside hall of his mother's hotel room during the second tournament. Jin doubted that he would be able to uncover much but he hoped to find some clue as to what occurred during the timeframe. His mother had never really spoken of his father in great detail and it hadn't been until meeting Heihachi at the age of sixteen that he discovered what a heartless bastard that his father was.

Finding out that he had been alive for twenty years and simply in hiding had infuriated him. His mother's death could have been prevented if not for that self-centered old bastard but then Jin realized that Kazuya had most likely just raped his mother and discarded her. He had no real proof but it helped him to maintain his hatred for the man who had given him the accursed Devil gene.

He began playing the tape. It was a recording of outside his mother's hotel room during the second tournament. He would find the proof that he required.

Jin's eyes widened as the figure of a twenty-eight year old Kazuya Mishima appeared to enter the hallway with his mother in tow. Jin increased the volume so he could hear what was being said more clearly. He watched the interaction silently.

"_I don't believe this!" said an exasperated Jun, she threw her arms up in her apparent annoyance, "You… you… you..!"_

_Kazuya folded his arms and smirked arrogantly. Jun turned to face him and scowled. _

Yet… Jin was startled to discover that his mother appeared to be… joking?

_Jun let out a quiet sigh. Kazuya raised an eyebrow as the smirk never left his face. Jun focused on him._

"_I'm dropping the animal abuse charges," said Jun finally, Kazuya seemed to be satisfied by her admittance. "Much as I'd like to deny it… your poaching did do a lot of good. We have an extinct dinosaur brought back to life and able to fight like a boxer. If I were to reveal that or the Kangaroo then they wouldn't be able to live freely in the wild. They would be seen as consumer commodities to take pictures and laugh at."_

"_So, I was right," intoned Kazuya boastfully, Jun eyed him with a disgruntled look. "Come on, say it woman. I was right."_

"_I have a name, you know," said Jun sharply, "I appreciate not being simply referred to as 'woman', thanks!"_

_Kazuya unfolded his arms and walked up to her. Jun glared at him without backing off. _

'_Disgusting!'_ thought Jin becoming riled-up, _'He raped her over a stupid argument!? That… that fucking mons-!'_

_Kazuya kissed Jun on the lips. Jun's eyes widened in surprise at his advances._

'_That disgusting rapist bastard!' _Jin slowly went over effective measures that could kill Kazuya, '_I swear, I'll make him pay for what he-!'_

_Jun's mouth briefly formed a smirk of her own as she wrapped her arms around Kazuya's neck. Kazuya slowly pushed her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They began to heavily snog each other._

Jin's mouth hung agape as his brain had trouble processing what he was seeing. What made it all the worse was that whilst Kazuya had an acceptable apparel of black combat boots, a fishnet shirt, and an open white jacket with a demon emblem on it; his mother only had short black shoes with high stockings, short blue jeans, and a very short blue vest. She had a ridiculous headdress on as well. Overall, the appearance upset Jin quite a lot.

_Kazuya began touching Jun's exposed belly. Jun helped guide his hand to underneath her pants._

Jin began staring at the camera in outrage. He had always assumed that his mother was a mature and careful person but what he was seeing here was a very young and naïve twenty-two year old woman with a naïve twenty-eight year old man. Jin had always been careful about getting too close to others after learning about his devil gene. He knew for a fact that both his parents were well aware of the devil powers and what could happen to both of them at this point in the video. His mother had already sensed his father's evil demonic powers and yet… here she was… _giving herself to him_.

_Kazuya began trailing hot kisses down the nape of her neck. Jun closed her eyes moaning in pleasure._

"_Kazuya…" began Jun slowly, Kazuya kept his kisses up. "We can't do this at your mansion like usual. Let's go inside my room before someone sees."_

Jin stared stupefied at the video as Kazuya carefully walked into Jun's apartment and the door shut behind them with the clear sound of a lock being heard.

Jin moved away from the video. He hadn't realized that he had been leaning. He stared angrily as the cries of "_Oh Kazuya, harder…!" _and _"Jun..!" _could clearly be heard. Jin's cheeks flushed in a combination of embarrassment and anger.

'_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?' _Jin's mind raced as the images he saw began to bombard him, '_She… She… and he… both of them… UGH! What the hell did I just watch!?'_

Jin's thoughts halted as he came to a rather startling conclusion.

'_They're both idiots,' _thought Jin as his mind raced, his hands balled into fists in anger. '_I'm more intelligent than both of them ever were. I wouldn't let something as fleeting as passion get in the way of what I know is the right decision…'_

Jin pressed pause on the video and fast forwarded it until he saw Kazuya and his mother come outside the next morning. Jin tried to ignore the fact that his mother was only clad in Kazuya's white shirt while leaving everything else to the imagination. Kazuya had a more disheveled appearance from before except for the shirt that Jun wore.

"_Kazuya, you know what the right choice is," said Jun, Kazuya turned around to stare at her. His palms clenched as he attempted to hold back his feelings. "Don't let this cycle of hatred continue. You're better than that."_

Jin snorted and held back a laugh. Whatever human feelings the Kazuya in the video had were long gone. His mother was completely wrong about the man.

"_Could we not talk about it now?" said Kazuya angrily, he appeared to be holding back his rage. "I don't want to turn this into another fight…"_

_Jun appeared crestfallen but nodded. Kazuya looked away to mask his annoyance with her. Jun let a small smile slip before she sensuously walked up to Kazuya. She took her left hand to gently turn Kazuya's face towards her and kissed him passionately. Kazuya was more than receptive to her advances. They were passionate for a few minutes before breaking apart._

"_Remember," said Jun seductively, she took Kazuya's right hand and placed it on her breasts before allowing it to travel down her body. Only his thin shirt hid her form. "You have all of this to look forward to."_

_Kazuya smiled wickedly as he enjoyed the teasing. Jun's visage changed to a more serene one. _

Jin honestly felt like barfing. It was disgusting to see them act so childish. To be seeing his parents act in this way was…

'_Well,' _thought Jin annoyed, '_I can't hate him for rape but at least I know that he was just using my mother. She was just being naïve and was manipulated for her kindness by that bastard.'_

"_I love you, Kazuya," said Jun radiantly, Kazuya actually smiled. "So please, choose me and not that corruption, okay?"_

_Kazuya's smile was gone but he seemed content enough at the moment. Jun seemed to just be enjoying his presence despite the demon that lurked within him._

"_I love you too, Jun," said Kazuya firmly, Jun's eyes lit-up excitedly. They always did when he said that to her. He enjoyed watching them light-up. "And… I'll think about it."_

_Kazuya gave her a passionate kiss of his own. Once they broke apart, Jun walked back to her room to change. Kazuya took the mischievous opportunity to slap her on the ass._

Jin covered his eyes with his palm. He really hadn't needed to see that.

_Jun turned around in surprise and hurt. Kazuya stared dumbly as he realized that he had done something inappropriate. Jun proceeded to burst out laughing before quickly going into her room and closing the door. Kazuya continued to stare dumbly for a moment as he processed what happened before shaking his head in a mixture of annoyance and happiness. He trekked back to the Mishima mansion and was soon out of the camera's sight._

Jin turned off the video and relaxed in his chair. His mind as abuzz with all that he had seen. He couldn't believe that he had just witnessed the human side of his father and the feisty side of his mother. It was as if both of them lived in their own little worlds when with each other. However, it was all in the past.

Jin was annoyed with the fact that he had far less reasons to hate his stupid father-

"Fucking shit!" growled Jin enraged, he had just referred to Kazuya as his _father _and not as Kazuya. "I need some fresh air."

As Jin walked away to get a breath of fresh air, the voices in his head began speaking to him once again.


	3. Being in the Mirror

_Lost little lamb who has been obscured by darkness… why has the world forsaken you? You are not evil. Never were to me. I tried to protect you from the evil, I tried to save your soul, and I provided all the aid that my tenets would allow. It was never enough. Not for you. I was never really there for you because of the rules I must abide by. I regret that. I'll always regret that. It's my fault that you fell so far from grace…_

_I still try to save you, even now, but I realize that this is mere desperation. You would sooner embrace the darkness further than ever seek out the light. You have lost your way and live only for the darkness. You are a wicked child that I couldn't help… yet… I still persist. I will always persist. I failed you twice but I shall – even in my weakened state – continue to pursue the path of salvation. I hope that one day I will free you of the wretched contamination within your body. I would sacrifice everything to accomplish that miracle…_

_I shall never forgive Heihachi for what he did to you… My Kazuya…_

* * *

She had abandoned him once again. Left him again… just like the first time… _just like all those years ago…_

Angel shut down that train of thought before the guilt became too much. She had tried her damndest during the second tournament but Kazuya had always refused her pleas. He always viewed her as a nuisance and a foreigner since she had revealed herself to him.

She didn't blame him. She could never bring herself to blame Kazuya. Anytime Kazuya showed his anger towards her, she merely blamed herself. Kazuya never knew or understood why. She didn't blame him for that either.

_Kazuya walked into his office having just left Jun's apartment after their lovemaking session. The figure of Angel shimmered into existence from the mirror. Kazuya took note as he distractedly went to his desk to rush the paperwork that he had yet to complete from last night. The animals would simply be sent back to the wild. They were of no further use to him and he couldn't make the super soldiers that he desired from the experiments conducted upon them._

"_What is it?" snapped Kazuya looking at the pristine figure in the mirror, Angel appeared to have a hurt expression on her face. "You better have a good reason for distracting me from my work."_

"_I just came to see you," said Angel sadly, she looked away at his scowl. His eyes began gleaming a red hue. _

"_You've seen me," said Kazuya bluntly, "Now leave me the fuck alone."_

_Kazuya didn't regard Angel as anything more than a nuisance. Angel had suddenly manifested herself into Kazuya's life from heaven since he first laid eyes on Jun. Kazuya had grown infatuated with Jun's mysteriousness and personality since the start of the tournament. He had wanted to taste her body as wel. The cosmic powers, or Fate as humans called it, that allowed for beings such as Devil to exist had granted Angel to come from heaven to fight against Devil for Kazuya's soul as a consequence of Jun's spiritual powers being in close proximity to Kazuya's demonic powers._

_There were reasons that Kazuya preferred Devil to Angel though. Kazuya had chosen Devil as his accomplice just as he had become intimate with Jun by choice. Angel was forced into Kazuya's subconscious by powers that he felt were trying to control his actions. The worst part of his assessment was that Kazuya was, in fact, correct. The Fates were hoping to guide him toward a more heroic path. _

_The second problem was that Kazuya felt that Angel was a foreigner in his body. She was female and thus not a part of his soul since he was male. He was again correct. What truly worsened the problem was that Devil had morphed itself into looking somewhat like Kazuya whilst Angel couldn't do the same because she wasn't a natural part of Kazuya's soul. In fact, Angel could stay near Kazuya every half of the day. She couldn't stay the entire time or else her entire being would be destroyed by staying near Devil too long within Kazuya's body._

_Lastly, Angel had rules preventing her from telling Kazuya of her mission and more about her true background. He incorrectly perceived her as some sort of robotic object that was simply sent down from heaven to preach against evil. This was not true. Angel had chosen to try and save Kazuya's body from the demonic influence from her own volition. However, she couldn't tell him that. She required him to have complete faith in her and her objective. Kazuya dealt with facts and not faith. Kazuya was the sort of person who needed to see to believe and who held suspicion over anyone with goodwill. This was the sort of upbringing that Heihachi had made for him along with the physical and emotional abuse as Kazuya grew up._

"_Can we just talk?" asked Angel hopefully, Kazuya gazed in her direction with undisguised fury._

"_I have no use for your crap about what the right path is," snarled Kazuya viciously, "Maybe you should have come to save me after Heihachi threw me off that cliff when I was a child. Maybe then I'd give a damn about what you and your hypocritical belief system would have to say about me."_

"_You and your holy hypocrites weren't there for me growing up to comfort me, were they? Devil was. I care more about what someone who takes a vested interest in my life has to say than people who show-up because my choices in life is suddenly a danger to them. I might be manipulated by him but at least I can rely on him if the worst comes to worst. I can't say the same about angels and gods, can I?"_

"_Why don't you just fucking leave?"_

_Angel felt like her heart was crushed into a million pieces. Kazuya simply didn't understand how much Angel loved him and what she was willing to do to save him. She had always tried to beg for his approval and forgiveness. He didn't understand, however, because she wasn't allowed to tell him._

"_I… I…" began Angel hesitantly, she closed her eyes as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Kazuya, I'm so sorry!"_

_Angel vanished from the mirror. Kazuya's face scrunched-up in anger before he returned to his paperwork. Angel decided to appear more sparingly because it was evident that Jun could do more to save Kazuya's soul than she ever could. It was all left to the Chosen One…_

_It was never enough…_

Angel shook the memory away. Being an Angel allowed her to remember everything perfectly. There was only one way that she could truly make amends for Kazuya's fall into darkness.

She left the snow capped area. She never noticed the dark silhouette or the two girls that she accidentally left in grave danger. All her thoughts were too occupied with how to save Kazuya.


	4. Godly Beast

_I am become death; the destroyer of all worlds…_

* * *

_The Destroyer easily knocked away the sixteen-year-old boy as it blindly charged at him. The little fool actually believed itself capable of challenging him._

_The woman seemed hesitant to act as she saw her offspring fall unconscious. She needn't fear. He had no interest in the weak. He only came after the strong. This seemingly frail woman was strong in both power and will. But that wasn't the reason why he had come here to murder her. _

_She was a legitimate threat to all the Destroyers. The cosmic beasts were tasked with conquering and destroying all worlds around them. They were war weapons that had gone out of control from an alien society that had foolishly created them out of lust for conquering the galaxies. The six Destroyers had been their undoing. _

_The woman charged at him with ferocity like none before. The Destroyer was momentarily off-guard at the power this woman wielded. She charged at him in full force once again after having pushed him back._

_The Destroyer stood ready._

Asuka fell on her naked ass as True Ogre roared fire above her. Asuka frantically tried to back away as Lili came into view.

True Ogre stampeded towards Asuka in a mad rush. It intended to end the second threat before it would manifest within this one. It needed to assimilate the Kazama-Ryu. Lili stood in front of Asuka. Her body shook with fear but she was willing to protect her friend at the cost of her own life.

True Ogre was soon upon them both.

Lili and Asuka fought the most dangerous battle of their young lives.

_The Destroyer had won._

_The woman lay unconscious and bleeding all over. Blood coated most of her body. The Destroyer brought his hand forth to assimilate her soul and fighting prowess. _

"_N-no…" moaned the woman, "I… I won't let…"_

_The Destroyer lunged. There was nothing more that this woman could do. Her life was his for the taking. Her soul would be bound to all of the crying souls trapped within his humanoid body. _

_And that was when everything went wrong…_

_The blood on her body started to simmer and steam, the ground began to shake, and the woman raised her body with sickly yellow eyes boring into his dark red ones. The Destroyer flinched – __**flinched **__– and moved back in fear at the creature before him._

_The Unknown woman glared at him as the woman's blood turned into black goo that smelt of brimstone. A dark hand erupted from the quaking ground as the Destroyer rose up to the sky and made for a hasty retreat. He refused to challenge her anymore. He knew what the results would be from the aura she gave off._

_The woman – the Unknown – no longer had a wholesome soul to devour. She had traded half of it for that horrific power. The she-devil watched him fly away with a smirk of satisfaction. She had proved to be far more powerful than he._

_The Destroyer saw her stare at what was once her offspring before trekking into the woods and disappearing out of sight. The Dark hand slammed into the cabin and burned its very foundations. There would only be smoking remains left the next morning. The Destroyer hoped to never face such a diabolic power again. That power was even more dangerous than her spiritual powers. She was capable of wiping him from existence._

_He swore never to come to the Yakushima woods ever again. Not until he manifested into a greater form. That woman was far greater than he as of now. He would need to call his brethren into this world to truly win. _

_Years later, he would be defeated by the offspring of that woman. It would be a humiliating defeat for a Destroyer such as himself. He regained dead souls and brought himself back in the catacombs that he was placed in by his desperate creators in the hopes that he would lay at rest forever. He bided his time to regain his lost power._

_Years after that, he would transcend to the most powerful form that his kind had. Yet, the offspring would return with an even greater vengeance and yielding an uncontrollable Devil form. He would be destroyed permanently this time. The offspring's rage and demonic power would be too much for him to handle._

_But not before he cast an echo into the darkness of space. An echo calling for his brethren to come to this planet to bring forth havoc. In just a few short years, they would come and this planet would pay for eventually killing him._

_That Unknown woman, her relatives, her offspring, and all associated with her would perish for their transgressions._

_Doom would be brought upon all._


	5. Gratifying Darkness

"Fucking Mishima family!" snarled Jun Kazama hatefully, she immediately grabbed her right arm in pain as she felt the hatred coarse through her veins. "_God damn it_!"

Slowly, the stabbing sensation subsided as she was able to purify and keep at bay the chaotic power building within her. This wasn't good. She needed to channel her rage more productively or else she would lose control of the demonic power completely. She couldn't allow that to happen. Not until her life mission was complete. The world had to be saved before she was allowed to rest in peace.

This had taken quite the toll on her. Jun had grown to despise the choices she had made in her life and loathed her selfless nature. Ever since she had fallen in love with Kazuya Mishima and had his son, her life had fallen apart. After the second tournament, she had lived a secluded life within the forests of Yakushima so that she wouldn't have to deal with her family's scathing insults at whoring herself out to the most godforsaken human being who had ever lived, she had quit her job at the WWWC to raise her son full-time, and labored to build her own small cabin of a house in the forest while raising her son alone. This was after fighting off Kazuya's inner Devil who had sought to possess her son.

Jun was forced to send Jin to Heihachi Mishima years later and watch from far away as her son was slowly driven mad by Heihachi and then by the emergence of Kazuya. It was a betrayal that had shocked and disgusted Jun despite the fact that she already recognized that he had made his choices long before in the duration of the second tournament. She had rationalized for years that she couldn't blame Kazuya because he was no longer alive but once he had emerged after more than twenty years of hiding; Jun conceded with her own self-loathing that she had been a pathetic fool. Her demonic powers had only grown more erratic and uncontrollable from then on.

Jun was careful to avoid her ex-lover's family and their friends in this tag tournament that she had initiated. Her son was the strongest among the competition in the tournament and she would most likely have to face him if he defeated the monstrous beast called True Ogre. However, she preferred not to be involved with any of them unless necessary. It would only cause drama to unfold. Her powers would be a beacon as all the Mishima's would come to either extract her powers from her or outright destroy her.

She made sure to push events so that no other innocent was personally destroyed by the vile Mishima clan. She had kept Asuka Kazama safe from Mishima manipulation by encouraging a rivalry with a rich French girl from a few fake letters written to both idiotic girls, she had kept Eddy Gordo from any suicide mission for vengeance by giving his lover tips on where to locate his skillful hiding places, she had psychically informed Baek Doo San about where Hwoarang's beaten body was after Devil Jin had nearly killed him in the fifth Iron Fist tournament and thus Baek was making it his mission to keep Hwoarang safe at all costs. Overall, they were kept out of harm's way and as safe as can be with the Mishima's ruling the world. Her most troubling opponent of all, however, was Ling Xiaoyu.

The naïve bitch had made _friends_ with a fucking robot that was designed to protect her son. The distractions that Jun had stealthily provided by having Yoshimitsu settle a favor to rescue the Chinese schoolgirl to tell her about the horrors of the Mishima family, having Xiaoyu's grandfather – an old friend of Jinpachi's who was well aware of the Mishima curse – try to dissuade her from seeking out Jin Kazama, and engineering distractions such as Miharu and the girl's pet had only made the girl more eccentric in her attempts to get back into the Mishima family. The adolescent girl _desired_ her son and wanted the family to make peace. Ling Xiaoyu couldn't be allowed to go anywhere near Jin Kazama. The girl would only repeat the tragic history and live the rest of her life as a broken soul while another evil hellspawn was created. Jun was seriously beginning to contemplate murdering Xiaoyu so that didn't happen. After all, the world couldn't afford any more evil after Jin and Kazuya's world war. Killing one young girl to save billions of innocent lives was only the just course of action to take. Complacency was partly what allowed the Mishima's to rule. The world's stability took prominence over a naïve girl's life.

Besides that, Jun had observed her careful plots and plans from afar. Her son was slowly losing his sanity and desired suicide. She needed to manipulate him into finishing a few more tasks before providing the only viable way for Jin to seek the salvation of death that he required. Jun was disgusted with herself for taking such actions but the world was far more important than her maternal feelings regarding her son. He had done much to save the world from the terrors hidden around the dark corners and he was the only one with the power to truly destroy the evils that lurked in the skies. She had used her psychic powers to manipulate him into seeking them out and destroying them. Azazel and Devil Jinpachi were merely small-scale threats compared to the beasts that she and Angel had worked together to defend the world against.

The Mishima family, if they worked together, would have enough power to destroy the threats but instead persisted in their self-centered lust for power. They didn't see nor acknowledge how close the world had come to ending thanks to the monsters that emerged due to their actions or the wars they had created to destroy each other. Heihachi had unleashed Ogre which had killed hundreds of thousands of people for three years straight, Kazuya could have destroyed the world in the second tournament had he been successful in killing Heihachi instead of being defeated, and Jin had created World War 3 to jeopardize the world for the sake of suicide via Azazel.

Jun continued to watch as Heihachi and the newly resurrected Jinpachi gave up on becoming a tag team and tried to kill each other. She despondently shook her head and began leaving the dojo. Her plans were becoming undone because of the Mishima curse and this time it could bring imminent doom upon all. Jun held her right shoulder tightly as the scar began to burn intensely. Jun realized what needed to be done. She would seek out Ling Xiaoyu to kill her once Alisa was distracted by her lover Lars, she would have Lars set his sights upon Heihachi to distract Heihachi from making his own plans, and finally she would await her son in the final realm of the tournament to test his strength. It was necessary, Jin needed to be in full control of his demonic form so that he would be ready for _them_.

"Kazama Jun," spoke a domineering voice, Jun turned around and inwardly cursed her misfortune, "Your power will become mine."

There stood the last person that Jun ever wanted to see in her life. The one who she blamed for this entire mess and whom she had grown to blame more than anybody else in her miserable life. There stood her one-time lover, Kazuya Mishima. Jun wasn't surprised that the arrogant asshole had decided to take on the tournament alone. Angel had helped him for a small amount of time before flying away because she couldn't take his vile presence anymore. Jun glared at him in fury.

"Get out of my face," spat Jun rudely, she had no time to waste on old drama such as him. "I have no time to concern myself with the likes of you. I have more pressing concerns that need to be met."

Kazuya's facial features changed to mild surprise at Jun's uncharacteristic tone before he firmly cemented a hardened mask of indifference. His red eye began shining brightly in thinly veiled fury.

"Arrogant woman!" snarled Kazuya angrily, he transformed into his demonic form, "Do you really think that it will be so easy to disregard a Mishima? I'll make you pay for your insolence!"

"I'm going to take that power from you, Kazama. It's wasted on you! You shall no longer hinder my path to conquest! I shall correct my mistakes from the past and take what is rightfully mine!"

Jun began to see red. Kazuya had transformed into the Devil form that had attacked her many years ago and demanded her son's soul as payment. That was all because of Kazuya's decision to sell his soul, and thus his feelings for her, completely over for power. How she hated the idiot in front of her. A pathetic decrepit waste of a human life that was better spent five feet under. She had no time to waste on small fry like him. The fool actually believed that he was stronger than her. Kazuya had consciously chosen to not be hers and that made the pain hurt worse. It was _his_ fault that her life was fucked-up.

'_Everything was always about YOU!'_

"Just shut up already!" replied Jun enraged, "I'm _sick _of you. I-ARGH!"

Jun fell upon one knee as she clutched her right arm even tighter. She gritted her teeth as she forced herself to keep her emotions in check. Her anger was slow to abate as she stared at the form of Devil in revulsion. Devil Kazuya folded his arms condescendingly. His eyes bore into hers as if staring at the inner core of hers. The inner core that had gradually tainted by the resentment harbored over the transition of many, many years. The love that was once held between the two was a lifetime ago.

"Look at you," said Devil chuckling darkly, "You can't even _control_ the power within you. It's even more pitiful than Kazama Jin's at his worst. How do you expect to _master_ such power? It is an utter waste on one such as you."

"Give it to me."

To his surprise, his ex-lover began to laugh. The echo of her laughter seemed to double as the sound bounced off the halls. Devil Kazuya glared at her. His red eyes glistened in rage.

"What the hell is so funny!?" said Devil Kazuya spitefully.

Jun rose up from the ground and sneered at him. Devil Kazuya unfolded his arms and took his customary battle pose. Jun tilted her head in amusement before bursting out laughing again. Devil Kazuya contemplated shooting her with his laser beam to shut her up.

"Do you _honestly_ think that you stand a chance against me?" replied Jun scathingly, her eyes began to flicker yellow as she gave him a scathing look. "So what if you're a Mishima? Have you not noticed that you're the weakest among them? You allowed Devil to take control of you in the second tournament only to lose because Devil is a _weaker_ fighter than you, you lost to Heihachi in the fourth tournament, you lost to our son immediately after taking complete control of half of Devil's power, and I've already defeated Devil at the height of his power years ago."

"You don't stand a chance against me anymore. You _never_ did. We were of equal strength in the second tournament and since then I've far surpassed you."

Devil Kazuya stared at her stunned in silence. His eyes gleamed vehemently as he began to deny the truth and prepared to attack her.

'_I'll show you who is weak, woman!' _thought Kazuya madly, '_I'll destroy you, take your power, and show the world! You'll regret having mocked me!'_

"So tell me," began Jun _innocently_, a Mishima-like smirk could be seen on her visage, "How did it feel to lose to your half-brother Lars _twice_?"

"What was the term you called it? A bad joke? Why I think that describes you perfectly, Kazuya!"

"_Get out of my head!" _roared Kazuya hatefully, he knew this woman well and knew that she was scurrying through the information in his brain. "I shall no longer tolerate a distraction like you swaying me from my destiny! I shall take your power and destroy my enemies _including your son_!"

"You were nothing but a mistake! I realized that when I fought Heihachi during the second tournament! I had to attain more power to kill him! I could never let that go! I'll never let go what he did to me! You had to come in and make me lose _focus_! You made me believe that I could be free from this path! All you ever did was _confuse_ me!"

"So it's my fault?!" bit back Jun just as much ferocity, "All I did was love you! All I provided was a doorway out of that _shithole _you call a life goal! All I ever tried to do was help you! But you never listened! It always had to be _your_ way!"

"I _never_ judged you. I never looked down on you or pitied you! I always tried to be there and care for you! I tried to show you that there was more to life than that abhorring lifestyle! And you… you… _You_ _betrayed me!_"

The tattoo was blazing hot now. Jun wouldn't be able to hold the horrific power back much longer. Jun slowly realized that she felt less concern with wanting to hold back regardless. The power would intensify the more Jun felt the urge to kill somebody. Kazuya would be the perfect target practice for Jun's aggravated state of mind.

"No, _you betrayed me!_" shot back Kazuya vigorously; Jun's eyes began gleaming yellow with a cold mask firmly in place as if daring him to continue. Kazuya showed no fear. "You never _once_ tried to understand what I was going through! You never tried to comprehend why I couldn't let go of my hatred! All you did was act as if my feelings were less than some haughty bullcrap about a happier life!"

"I realized the truth! I'm the _only_ one who understands me! Not Angel, not Devil, and especially not _you_! None of you could possibly understand what I went through under Heihachi or how much I've lost because of _your son_! Heihachi is the reason my life can never be happy and Kazama Jin took half my devil powers with no price! I sacrificed my _soul_ and that boy was able to just _take that from me_! That is your entire fault! You had to meddle with my life and fuck it up even more!"

"No, it's your entire fault!" shouted Jun as demonic power began churning around her, "_I_ had to fight back Devil so that he didn't possess Jin after the tournament! _I _had to raise Jin and live with the shame of being an unmarried single mother because of you and your fucking vengeance!"

"_I _always have to sacrifice my own happiness to cover for _your _mistakes! _I'm_ the one always paying the price while you treat me like shit and go on with your stupid fucking revenge tirade that never leads anywhere!"

"You…" He hissed.

"You…!" She seethed.

"This is all because you kept meddling in _my _life!"

"It's all because you never listened to _me_!"

Jun began to transform into Unknown as Kazuya charged his laser. The powerful hell laser shot forth as Jun's body was overcome with the violent urge to murder her former lover. Kazuya's hateful beam struck Jun dead-on as she finished her transformation and Jun's thoughts became more heightened due to her feelings of sorrow and hatred.

'_Fuck you, Mishima Kazuya!' _She couldn't help but let slip, '_What did I ever do except love you!? What could I have done to reach you back then!?"_

Her dark powers reacted like a catalyst to try and soothe her urges. Devil Jun's hauntingly exotic yellow eyes widened in bafflement before she realized what she had unconsciously done. Devil Kazuya's mouth hung agape as he couldn't believe it himself until it was over.

The dark cesspool of power underneath her had burst into a demonic gale within the air and struck Kazuya directly. Kazuya wasn't able to even scream as the power overflowed around him before eventually dissipating at the burst of his powerful wings. Devil Jun stood stupefied at the catastrophe that she had just caused.

'_No…' _Jun shook her head in self-hate, '_No! No! NO!'_

Kazuya burst out in a demonic echo of laughter that chorused throughout the outer dojo. He observed her handiwork before gazing at her and sending her a patent Mishima smile. She could hardly make it out because of the strange new features that he exhibited.

Kazuya stood in what could only be described as a Devil form that surpassed God. The monstrous form outwardly showed the tremendous might that she readily sensed within Kazuya. Unknown could only stare in horror as the all-powerful being charged his hell laser so fast and struck upon her so harshly.

Unknown screamed in blistering agony as the hellish beam seared her very body. Her control slipped as the beam's power subsided. Unknown fell to the floor with her body literally on fire from the mighty demonic blast. Devil Jun fell unconscious with her body convulsing in excruciating pain.

Devil Kazuya surveyed the damage with a sickening grin. It slowly faded as the fire smoldered to smoke. His inner thoughts encouraged him to just kill the foolish being who had so insolently ridiculed him. It would teach this bitch which of them was truly more powerful once and for all. He couldn't afford to allow his enemies to live any longer either. Not after his mistake with believing Heihachi to be dead when he threw him off the cliff after the first tournament.

The Devil prepared to destroy his opponent. He charged his laser. Unknown slowly shifted back to her human form of Jun Kazama. Devil Kazuya chose to redirect the deadly beam toward the sky instead. Once the beam subsided, he used his wings to float a few feet above the air and drifted toward the woman. Devil Kazuya snarled in anger over his own choice as a stray thought emerged within his mind and he flew fiercely into the sky. He didn't look back. He didn't want to be reminded of what stopped him from killing her.

* * *

_Did you forget?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You were the only one…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Did you forget!?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE!_

* * *

Kazuya fell to one knee as his devil form vanished to reveal his human form. He had been sloppy and arrogant in his fight against the beast before him. The ancient Ogre stood triumphantly as it gazed at him in piercing silence. Kazuya did have enough power to defeat him with his super-powerful Devil form but he had wanted to taunt the beast and had misjudged how long he could last in the ungodly form. He was now utterly drained of energy and could barely muster enough strength to stand.

The ancient monster was quick to capitalize on its opportunity and had methodically taken Kazuya down with a combination of Lei Wulong's and several other fighting styles. Kazuya had cursed aloud once the beast started to attack him in a rabid mixture of the usual attacks along with several of the other Tekken fighters. It meant the beast had killed and assimilated them. Kazuya no longer had enough power to kill it directly nor to stop the creature from killing him. Kazuya stared down at the floor in humiliation because of his own foolishness!

"Damn it…" said Kazuya grimly, he slowly stood up to face the monster in his battle pose. If he were to die, then he would die standing. "Don't think that you've won yet, you damned freak."

"If this is how I will die then I'll be sure to take you with me!"

Ogre prepared to commence the final blow so that it would assimilate the Mishima-ryu fully. It would then ascend to a form even greater than True Ogre with Kazuya's powers. Nothing would stop it's warpath.

The beast stopped right as it was poised to strike through Kazuya's chest cavity. Kazuya stood in momentary confusion as the beast turned away to stare at a new intruder. Kazuya struck at the beast with a Dragon Uppercut to send it flying. Ogre was blown away by several feet. The beast landed on it's feet and glared at Kazuya in what was clear anger before turning to its right. The beast now had a gaze of fear on its ugly green face. It prepared for battle.

"_Just try it," _spoke Unknown ecstatically, emerging from the darkness of hell, "_I want you to. We both know what will happen."_

She took a rather sensual posture as she taunted the monster before her. She was outright _daring_ the beast to attack her. The beast looked up at the sky as if praying for help or guidance of some sort. Kazuya was sure that Jun was intent on murdering the ancient creature.

"_Oh, no, no, no…"_ said Unknown jovially, she wagged a finger left and right, "_They can't help you here. Nobody can help you here. I'm going to kill you and that's that. Enjoy death, you witless fiend!"_

The green beast roared in outrage and flew at Unknown. Unknown summoned a black hand that grabbed the beast around it's body and began squeezing the creature. Ogre roared in pain as it attempted to break free while spikes erupted from the ground and began skewering the humanoid body. Another giant black hand emerged from beneath the dark depths of the ground and slammed onto the beast. It was thoroughly decimated and the body of Ogre shattered into a billion particles before disappearing into nothingness.

Kazuya glared in rage at his failure. He was being pitied by her even after he had thoroughly defeated her. She had come to his rescue and Kazuya was again reminded that he lacked real power. Defeated by Heihachi, defeated by Jin, defeated by Lars, and now rescued by someone whom he had defeated earlier. Kazuya's self-loathing returned tenfold after this insufferable humiliation.

Kazuya was forced to kneel in pain as Unknown walked over to him sensuously with an imperious smirk on her face. Kazuya glared up at her in bitterness over what had just transpired. Unknown slowly began to shimmer as she fell to her right side in front of Kazuya. Unknown slowly changed back to Jun Kazama. She gazed up at Kazuya tiredly and in visible pain. She rolled onto her back and stared up at him dismally.

"You're welcome," spat Jun angrily, Kazuya scowled down at her. "Nice to see that you maintain the same appreciation for what I do for you, as always."

"I don't need your help or your pity, you infernal-!" Kazuya's tirade was interrupted.

"Why did you let me live?" asked Jun tiredly, her breathing was labored. Kazuya's was too because of his tiredness. "You could have killed me but you chose not to."

"I don't have to answer that," said Kazuya annoyed, "It was merely a whim. Simple as that."

Jun snorted slowly rising-up into a sitting position. She winced in pain as she slowly sat-up from the floor. She breathed heavily as Kazuya simply glared at her in anger.

"We need to get out of here," whispered Jun as he facial features were overtaken by a visage of terror, Kazuya kept his stubborn gaze. Jun stared to her left, ahead of Kazuya, and seemed to be looking beyond the darkness. "It isn't safe and neither of us are in a position to fight! We _must_ get out of here! Another one of the Toshin is coming and this time it's in a transformed state!"

Kazuya was concerned. Jun was never one to let fear control her judgment. She was always levelheaded and brave. If Jun was being so visibly perturbed then the transformed Ogre was a legitimate danger to the both of them.

"Shouldn't you be able to destroy the monster easily?" said Kazuya bitterly, he couldn't help but try to release the anger bottled inside at his recent humiliation. "You vaporized that weaker one effortlessly."

"I was only able to accomplish that because you injured it so severely," said Jun honestly, Kazuya's eyes widened in surprise at that revelation. Perhaps he had underestimated himself because Jun had struck the killing blow? "I… I can't fight it now! I'm too injured from our fight before!"

Jun seemed to begin losing her nerve. It was easy to notice the panicked state of mind that overwhelmed her. She grabbed her hands onto her forehead and began screaming.

"Why did this have to happen!? I can't die here! Not yet! I have to save the world or else everything will perish!"

"What!?" said Kazuya startled by her rambling, he gazed at Jun dumbstruck. "What are you talk-?"

The sickly black figure of True Ogre emerged from the depths of the darkness. It roared into the air as waves of fire spewed from it's maws. The creature looked ready to devour them. The monster had blood all over it's bulky and sharp teeth. Some unfortunate victim was eaten alive by the beast before it had arrived here. The fresh blood was oozing onto the floor from the fiend's fangs.

Kazuya transformed into his normal Devil state. It was the best he could muster when his body was so haggard from fighting the weaker Ogre. The leviathan ahead of him was flaunting far grander powers than the humanoid monstrosity. Kazuya lightly flew above Jun's body and put his feet on the floor in front of her left side so as to face True Ogre without hindrance.

"Kazuya," said Jun breathlessly, her body was far too tired to even stand-up properly, "_Don't_."

Kazuya paused as he considered Jun's words. It was true that this monster seemed to be more of Jun's concern and not his. In fact, the intelligent action to take was simply leaving Jun to her fate and continuing his path of global conquest. He simply needed to recover before he had his almighty demonic form back. He had more than enough power to destroy Heihachi, Jin, and anyone else in his path now. So why gamble all of that away to face this beast in his moment of weakness? He could always come back to challenge the behemoth to recoup for lost pride at losing to it's weaker form. Fighting against True Ogre presently was equivalent to suicide.

'_This damned woman has always caused me nothing but trouble,' _Kazuya rationalized crossly, '_I already have everything that I require to achieve my goals. Allowing her to live would be disadvantageous for me.'_

Devil Kazuya flew into the darkness of the skies and disappeared from view entirely. True Ogre rabidly stampeded towards Jun's broken form. Jun allowed a sense of hollow detachment to overcome her and readied herself to embrace the comfort of death. It was only ironic and somehow fair, Jun mused, that she would be killed by a similar creature that she cheated death to fight against years ago.

A violent yellow deathray struck at True Ogre between the eyes and blew it backwards so harshly that the monstrous beast skidded onto the floor on it's back. The behemoth used it's large wings to rise from the ground and roared in fury at the devil who had landed on it's feet obscuring Jun's vision.

"No," stated Kazuya matter-of-factly, Jun stared up at him in bewilderment. She already knew that he only wished to conquer the world and had no concern for anything beyond his selfish goals. So why? "You're mine."

Jun turned her neck ahead of her thunderstruck. Clearly, she was mistaken about what he meant.

'_What the hell is he talking about?' _pondered Jun morosely, '_Does he want the satisfaction of killing me himself because he thinks I'm such a nuisance? Is that what this is?'_

"You _belong_ to _me_. Your heart, your mind, and your body are all _mine_. I won't ever rest until I have you for _myself_ after reclaiming my lost glory!"

Jun was stunned at his proclamation. Tentatively, a small smile traversed her lips. A bubble of excitement and elation began to surge forth as Jun fell back onto the ground and closed her eyes in ease. Despite the horrific odds against them, Jun felt secure and relieved by Kazuya's downright egotistical claims that she was his possession. As if a new doorway had opened-up and brought a new pathway for both of their lives. An overwhelming sensation of gratification was instilled in Jun's worn out emotional state.

'_You didn't forget…' _She mused, '_You hid away from me. But you didn't forget!'_

'_Oh Kazuya… if only we both weren't such helpless fools…'_

Devil Kazuya began a desperate life-and-death struggle against True Ogre. Jun felt her consciousness fade as the loud rumblings of battle began. A smile firmly ordained her visage.

* * *

_The woman bathed in light watched the two vile forces fight each other in the dark depths of hell._

_She had been intent on interfering. After all, her accomplice was down there with those two horrific creatures. She would have swooped in to save her. However, to her appalling shock, Kazama Jun was no longer of Purity. _

_Kazama Jun had, on the most baser of feelings, accepted the darkness growing within her. She could never again be cleansed of the insidious contamination that had grown within her body. The holy being wondered why this was. What had caused the Chosen One, the most blessed woman to walk the earth, to forsake the path of atonement and be seduced by the black mark of evil?_

_Angel was reminded of her tragic failures. She had come to absolve Kazuya from his twisted path but was struck down and discarded forever by him. Only Jun's love for Kazuya had kept her existence afloat within the mortal plane and only barely. She had resurfaced once Jun had prayed for help and they had worked together to protect the stratosphere from the oncoming apocalyptic doom that threatened to overtake the entire world. _

_They had shared their powers to achieve this goal but that was now all over. The darkness within Jun and Angel's seraphic powers could no longer work in conjunction to manipulate Kazama Jin to draw out his wretched powers so that he would be effectively able to take down global catastrophes before they struck. Jun had manipulated him by giving him the tattoo in the forests of Yakushima so that she would know where he was at all times. She and Angel had called to him during infrequent times to direct him to the new threats of the world. _

_That was all in preparation for the greatest threat of them all…_

_Nevertheless, all of that planning and plotting was over. Jun had completely rejected salvation and walked a path of wickedness. The sharing of powers only worked because Jun remained the Chosen One and did what was necessary to counteract the spread of evil. Mishima Kazuya had managed to change that. Jun wholeheartedly embraced evil because of his intervention._

_Angel wept tears of sorrow as she reminisced on her failings. There was no hope to permanently erase darkness now. She was not allowed to be anywhere near beings who enjoyed darkness. Her entire being rejected such possibility and she was forced to leave beings with dark hearts to prevent her own self-destruction. That was why she had never been able to stay by anyone's side for long. It hurt all the worse because that was the focal reason that Kazuya rejected her._

_Angel bemoaned her failure in purifying her last chance to rid evil from the world. She couldn't stop crying for being unable to purify Jun, she continued to weep for Kazuya's son whom she had never been able to give a chance at redemption, and she lamented Kazuya most of all. Kazuya was the one that she had sought to purify the most out of the ones she visited. Angel howled to the moon as her entire being vibrated with pain because of the grief she felt over Kazuya's tragic fall from grace into the depths of evil. Even the risk of permanent destruction didn't stop her this time. Kazuya was the most important person in her life. _

_Angel never forgave herself for dying during childbirth and allowing Heihachi to horrifically demolish her precious son._


End file.
